


缚

by skkin



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkin/pseuds/skkin
Summary: ⚠️文笔超烂⚠️搞rps，不喜勿入⚠️强制，犯罪⚠️再看一遍warning，不想看就别看，看了就不要骂人谢谢





	1. Chapter 1

1.

我盯着他有段时间了。

我最近三个月总是在接机现场出现，在见面会出现，在一片人潮汹涌中举起相机疯狂拍照。

正巧赶上生日会的时候，我用了一些小手段拿到了门票，这对我不是什么难事。

白宇坐在舞台边缘，拿着吉他，轻轻吟唱起送给粉丝的歌，多么动听，他的嘴唇一张一合，灯光将他的轮廓打得暧昧不清。坐在前排的我清楚看到他的喉结，锁骨，手腕，脚踝。

那一刻，我感觉我硬了。

在舞台的浪漫灯光下，他的目光与我交汇了。他露出了可爱的牙齿，微微一笑。哦，他还以为我是他的普通粉丝，小家伙真的迷人又单纯。

 

所以当我接近他的时候，他毫无防备。

小家伙在房间里睁开了眼，皱着眉，看了看四周，当他看到我时，眼神流露出一种疑惑，慌乱，和恐惧。

这不怪他，任是谁发现自己被绑在椅子上都会很慌张。

我将小家伙绑在一张低矮的椅子上，手束缚在椅子背后，双脚分别绑在椅子两侧。

他狠狠地挣扎了几下，细嫩的手腕被勒出红痕也无济于事。

我露出猎人看待宰的羔羊的眼神，走到他眼前。

“小白，我很喜欢你哦。”

他的瞳孔紧缩，可爱的小猫一定是嗅到了危险的气息，他终于明白我不是什么普通的粉丝。

“你……你要干什么？！……快放开我！！”

“我……你想要什么…我可以给你，快放了我！！”

“呵呵，小白，我不干什么……我只想………”

我拿起小刀把他轻薄的衣裤划得稀烂，小猫可爱纤瘦的身体暴露在空气里，他从我的动作中意识到了什么：“变态！！……你放开我！！你这是在犯罪！！”

小猫语气很强硬，但是他瑟瑟发抖的身体却暴露了他的恐惧。

我呵呵笑了起来，身体因为兴奋感觉血液都要倒流了。

先从哪里开始呢？

我从床头柜拿出两个乳夹，夹住小白可爱的乳头上，两个小东西立刻被刺激得充血挺立起来，十分惹人怜爱。

“嘶……你个变态……”他发出吃痛的声音。

“小白，你除了说变态还会说别的吗？”我拉扯着他胸前的乳夹，看着他身体露出可爱反映。

“唔嗯……嗯………”

“小白是有感觉了吗？…”

“谁……会有感觉啊……唔……你是不是…有病……”

我抓住他胯下的阴茎，开始摩擦粉嫩的龟头和马眼。小小白很快开始漏出了前列腺液。

“唔啊……”他发出一声低吟，然后又死死咬住嘴唇，不肯再发出一声。

等小白勃起了，我开始上下撸动他的阴茎，一会又用指头扣弄包皮的缝隙。

身体最脆弱的部分受到这样的玩弄，一股酥麻的感觉从鼠蹊部扩散到全身，小白脸上露出了难以抑制的情欲，身体也变得僵硬。

“小白很喜欢我这样吧？……你的下面可是漏个不停呢”

“………”他咬住嘴沉默不语。

我简直爱死了他这样死鸭子嘴硬，身体反映又很诚实的样子，我恨不得现在就把我的阴茎塞到他身体里，把他肏射肏失禁。

但是我告诉自己要慢慢来，一点一点把对方吃干抹净，这才是乐趣所在。

很快小白在我的手间释放了，我抬头看他，他眼神有些涣散，满脸都是情动。

我尝了尝手心里的白浊，又舔了舔他的嘴唇，试图把占满浊液的食指伸到他嘴里，小白厌恶地偏过头，感觉到嘴上一片湿黏的触感，牙关紧咬。

“小白不尝尝吗……行吧……那就让你下面的小嘴常常。”

他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，身体颤抖着，看起来是不太能理解我刚刚说的话。

我解开他双腿束缚，把他的双腿打得更开，抬高一些，就着精液向他的粉嫩后穴挤进一根手指。

“啊…小白这里还没有被用过吧，好紧呐，像处女一样。”

小白的身体因为恐惧和羞耻在空气中瑟瑟发抖，眉头皱起，我怜惜地舔了舔他的腹部和肚脐，他抖得更厉害了。

我的手指被干涩紧致的肠道包裹着，长驱直入，在里面探弄着。

“不！！——呀！！——”  
嗯，实在是太紧了。我抽出手指，向小穴处挤了些润滑剂，再次开始开拓。

我一边戳弄小穴一边给予他的会阴刺激，小穴因为润滑剂的原因变得湿滑，随着我的动作，发出咕啾咕啾的可爱声音。

“小白的这里好软，好热啊，我弄的你舒服吗？嗯？”

“额啊……哈……怎么……可能舒服啊……”

我笑而不语，继续向更深的地方开拓。当我触碰到一块略硬的地方时，小白发出一声压抑又尖锐的叫声，瘫软的阴茎一下子又硬了起来。

我增加了一根手指，开始向那个地方不停地刮弄，推动，小指不断的在会阴处揉搓。

“呃啊啊…哈……不要……”小白发出了甜美的呻吟。

“不要碰那里！！啊啊———”

小白一边叫喊着，身体却开始了摆动，小腹处也抽动着，小家伙一定舒服极了，不然身下怎么会漏个不停。

小白被我弄的前后黏黏糊糊，身下一团糟，嘴里一直不停地咒骂着，但是良好的家教让他的骂人词汇十分有限，来来回回就那几句。

我移开小家伙胸口上的乳夹，拿出一个并不粗大的按摩棒，看到上面的痦起和黑色的柱身，小家伙露出绝望的深情。

“不！！———啊！我求你了！！不要！！”

我无视小家伙双腿的胡乱踢弄，将沾满润滑剂的道具抵住后穴处，一口气插了进去，打开了开关。

“啊啊啊啊啊哈———”

“真的是天赋异禀啊，小白的小穴很轻松就吃进去了诶。”

“唔……好难受………拿走……”小白发出呜咽声，眼角溢出了泪水。

我望向他水光潋滟的眼睛，用粗糙的舌头划过他的眼角，把眼泪都吞入腹中。“小白别哭，哥哥，哥哥马上就让你舒服……”

我把按摩棒慢慢抽出肛口，粘腻的液体一同被挤出，显得淫靡之极。当按摩棒完全抽离身体时，发出啵的一声。

我环住他柔软的腰，将双腿几乎拉到双肩的位置，把他不停想挣脱开的身体缓缓地钉在我的阴茎上。当我完全进入时，括约肌紧紧地咬住我的阴茎根部，小家伙的肠道像一个紧致湿软的小嘴包裹着我的身体，爽的我头皮发麻。

小家伙一时发不出声音，喉咙发出嗬嗬的声响。

我顾不得小家伙适应了没有，就开始了操弄。快感像一股电流流入我的四肢百骸。

“呃啊啊啊啊！！啊！！啊！！———”小家伙发出一声甜美的悲鸣，身体像断了线的风筝摇摆着，“慢……慢点………啊啊啊求求你啊哈………”

我眼前有一张小白因欲望扭曲的小脸，两瓣臀肉因为撞击变得发红，我低头看着我们交合处。看着属于我的粗大从肛口处进进出出，括约肌被撑开成圆环，随着撞击挤出一些白沫。

“哈……啊……小白好厉害啊……”我只想征服身下的人，让他求饶，让他露出迷乱的姿态，想把他每一寸皮肉都拆入腹中，让他变成只属于我一个人的小孩。

我猛烈在在他身上冲刺着，看着他眼神失神，身体后仰，下腹抽搐，舌头不检点地从小嘴里伸出，已经变得淫乱无比。我伸出手玩弄刺激着他的乳头，满意地听到他甜腻的呻吟。

“啊啊啊……不行了……呜呜………”小白承受不住这灭顶的快感，开始求饶。但是他的双腿却紧紧地环绕着我的腰，乖乖地承受着我的操弄。

“小白放松，哥哥会让你……嗯哈……很舒服的……”我的手开始拨弄小白身前的性器。

“呜呜啊啊啊………放开我……啊啊……”小白的肠道开始收紧，吸的我差点泄出来。

我用手堵住小小白的马眼，“小白等等哥哥……我们……哈……一起……”

“呀啊啊啊……啊哈……不……”小白的腹部开始抽搐，不能射精的痛苦逼的他直落眼泪。

“啊啊啊……求你………让我……呀啊啊………”

我激烈地律动着，给予前列腺更多的责罚。椅子甚至发出吱呀吱呀的声音。

“呜啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

滚烫的液体灌进了甬道里，小白发出濒死的尖叫，我们两人一起到达了极致的高潮。

小家伙终于是属于我的了。


	2. 孔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是强制。  
> 此章节有身体穿环预警（脐环）
> 
> os：没打过脐环，可能有写的不对的地方，请指正谢谢

我把昏迷的小白放到了床上。

等小白再次醒来的时候，我把煮好的粥放到了床头柜上。

小白一看到我就往被窝角落里蹭，我一手抓住小白的脚腕，又把他拉回来。

“放开我！！！你个变态强奸犯！！………”小白开始拳打脚踢起来。

看来小家伙真的被吓到了，但是我不恼火，我把他圈在我的怀抱里，在他耳边轻声说：

“别闹啦，小白，饿不饿？…该吃饭了。”

小白身体僵硬了一下，然后眼泪扑簌簌地往下坠。

“哇啊啊……”可怜的小家伙的身体随着哭泣一抽一抽地，“我不会报警的……求求你放了我……呜呜呜……”

我摸了摸他的头，“小白，吃饭了。”

小家伙知道我是不可能放他自由了，他抽抽搭搭地，强忍着眼泪，吞咽着被喂到嘴里的热粥。

看到一滴汤水顺着嘴角流出，我连忙伸出手指替小白擦去，他眉头一紧，但是没有任何反映。

我的视线顺着他的喉头向下移去，小白裸露的上半身有不少我留下的痕迹，我身下顿时有了反映。

不行，还是给小家伙穿件衣服吧。

之后的两天，我一直把小白锁在房间里没有让他踏出一步房门。

我不在的时候，会给小家伙装上按摩棒或是跳蛋，省的小家伙太过无聊。

一开始小家伙还会挣扎，后来的几次，小家伙一见到我就开始掉眼泪。

我看到小家伙这样，也有些心疼，但是我知道人不能太贪心。我不后悔，起码，现在小猫的身体是属于我一个人的。

“哈啊……啊……呃啊啊………”小白双手被锁在床头，不住地呻吟。

他全身无助的颤抖着，眼神空洞，身下是一片浊白，把床单都打湿了一大片，看来是射了不少次。

“小白，我回来了。今 天有想我吗？”

小白的眼神恢复了一瞬光彩，“啊……呜呜……求你……拿走……”

我把封在肛口的胶布撕开，两根手指撑开肛口，使它露出鲜红的内壁，娇嫩的内部被两个跳蛋折磨地十分敏感，在空气里一抽一抽，像是什么活物一样。

“啊啊，小白真可爱呢。”我的声线非常愉悦。

我故意把跳蛋向更深处抵弄，看到小白大腿根部更剧烈地颤动，腹部收缩的美景，才拉扯着电线把跳蛋取出。

“小白，我今 天我送给你个礼物哦，我猜你肯定很喜欢。”我拿出一个小盒子，里面躺着一个精致的开口圆环。

小白微皱起眉头，眼神里透着未知的恐惧和疑惑。嘴巴微张发出小心翼翼的声音，“这……这是什么……？”

我撩开小白的宽大上衣，伸出舌头挑逗小家伙粉嫩的左乳，时不时用牙齿轻轻啃噬。

“噫哈……求你……不要咬…呜啊……”小白的身体开始微颤，双腿无力地跨在我的腰间。

我的舌尖向下，舔弄小孩的腹部、肚脐。我一直觉得，小孩平坦优美的腹部如果打上脐环，那一定会很漂亮。

我拿出事先准备好的工具，小家伙脸上露出了恐慌的神色。“你……你想干什么？”

“穿脐环。”

他疯狂地挣扎起来，像一条搁浅的鱼，嘴里咒骂着我。

“小白别怕，脐环不疼的，一般人都不会流血的。”我镇定地说道，拿起圆孔钳。

我挤进小白的两腿之间，钳制住他的双腿。我看着小白的脸色，猜测小家伙此刻有点后悔平常不喜欢锻炼身体了，他的那点儿力气完全不是我的对手。

我用圆孔钳夹住肚脐上方的一点软肉，等找好位置，我拿起消过毒的穿孔钢针，尖锐的前端抵住肚脐靠上的肉结。

感觉到肚脐被抵上光滑冰凉的尖锐物，小家伙开始哭喊，“呜呜——我不要！！为什么你要这么对我！……我不想要这样……”小白的眼睛哭的红肿，我轻柔地抚摸着他，“小白，我说过，我喜欢你啊。我想在你身上留下只属于我的标记好不好……”

“呜呜……疯子……”他知道他今 天是逃不开我的，声音染上了绝望。

我手上迅速地刺穿了小白的肚脐上方，向上推出，没有流血。

“啊啊啊———”小家伙惊惧地尖叫了起来，但是我知道脐环给他带来的疼痛不多，小家伙只是吓坏了。

我把脐环穿过钢针，向上顶弄，同时把针管抽出。小家伙的肚脐上方被脐环贯穿后，我将小钢珠装在脐环两侧。

小白的腹部挂着些许汗珠，随着腹部的起伏，白皙的皮肤闪耀着金属的光泽。

“小白，你好美……”我的腹部开始发热。

我痴迷地抚摸着小白的腹部，舔弄着肚脐，唾液将金属小球打湿，甚至拉出粘腻的银丝。

“唔哈……别……”

果然我想的是对的，穿戴上脐环的小白对我有一种致命的诱惑。

小家伙可怜地瘫软在床上。我用酒精和双氧水消过毒之后，就将束缚了小白许久的手铐解开，抱着他躺在床上。

小家伙的眼睛又哭肿了，手腕因为长时间的束缚留下了瘀痕，甚至被磨破。我给他盖上薄被，轻轻地抚摸着他柔软的头发，和可爱的脸颊。小家伙疲惫不堪地闭上眼睛，也有可能是不想看见我吧。

但是小家伙身上戴着我亲手打的脐环。

我亲手赐予他的，属于我的标记。

当他离开我之后，再次看到腹部的孔洞的时候，他就会想起我。

想起我给过他的，痛与快。


End file.
